


truly, madly, deeply

by meclanitea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, extreme fluff, im the one looking at them respectfully drinking two milkshakes, same, they're absolutely that meme of the couple sharing a milkshake with a two in one straw, tsuzuru utterly in love with kazu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: Tsuzuru’s been the victim of the infamous summer cold and ended up stuck in bed, sneezing his way through the days. One thing that stayed prominent in his mind, however, had been the promise of a date when he recovers.Now, when Tsuzuru agreed to this, he thought of maybe a trip to a museum or an amusement park – not being blindfolded in Itaru’s car being driven by Ikaruga.--Tsuzuru and Kazunari visit their old highschool.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	truly, madly, deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Tine for letting me make this <3 
> 
> Check out [Tine/Harley's artwork](https://twitter.com/harleys_art/status/1315303511597309952?s=20) that I based this fic on!!! 
> 
> If you read my angsty tzkz then no fear, this is all fluff >3 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy x)

It's been a whole week since Tsuzuru last met with his boyfriend face-to-face.

He's been the victim of the infamous summer cold and ended up stuck in bed, sneezing his way through the days. The first thing he established after being sentenced to bed rest was that under no condition should Kazunari come near him. At the time, Kazunari had been in the middle of a large school project that couldn't afford to be delayed, and there was no way Tsuzuru was going to trouble his boyfriend by infecting him.

And so, after much care from Izumi, Matsukawa, Sakoda (per Sakyo's instructions), and their resident chef Fushimi (Fushimi is a great cook but Tsuzuru is definitely bowing out from any chicken soup for a while), Tsuzuru was able to recover steadily.

When he was actually awake and coherent enough to do more than swallow pills or get some food into him, and when Kazunari had time to spare from painting, they would do short video calls even just to hear each other’s voices. Tsuzuru hadn’t realized how much he missed his boyfriend until Kazunari had to cut off to continue his work. Each session was just  _ too _ short to the point that, admittedly, a lot of what they talked about got lost in his hazy memory. One thing that stayed prominent in his mind, however, had been the promise of a date when Tsuzuru recovers.

Now, when Tsuzuru agreed to this, he thought of maybe a trip to a museum or an amusement park – not being blindfolded in Itaru’s car being driven by Ikaruga. 

Apparently, his boyfriend wants wherever they’re going to be an absolute surprise with the only hint that it’s ‘where the flowers meet’. Wow, is that not vague at all.

He sits in the backseat in his newly pressed clothes (well, it is  _ a date _ after all) while the other two are at the front. He can hear Kazunari give directions in between singing lyrics of those pop songs he frequently puts on when he’s working, as well as the narration of Ikaruga’s observations of different triangles in the surrounding area every so often. It’s mostly a lot of laughter, but it’s refreshing to hear other people beyond the static of a phone call.

“We’re here!” Kazunari proudly announces.

Tsuzuru takes off his blindfold as instructed and sees from the car window how they’re in front of their - Kazunari and his - alma mater.

As far as dating spots go, he couldn’t have guessed this. He gets out of the car and asks, “Fukou High School?”

“Yeah!” Kazunari exclaims, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I wanted to go ‘round with you!”

Misumi waves to them from the car. “Tsuzuru! Kazu! Have fun! Tell me if you find any good triangles!”

“Thanks, Sumi!”

With that, Kazunari takes his hand promptly and drags him through the entrance. Tsuzuru can’t complain though – the familiar grip in his feels right.

It’s late in the afternoon and only a few students are left. They walk through the bare hallways, and despite years of not visiting, Tsuzuru can’t say it looks much different.

“Wow, this sure takes me back.”

His boyfriend grins. They stop by one of the wide windows overlooking the school field before Kazunari starts, “I went to my middle school with the summer troupe after our museum gig and I thought, ‘Hey, why don’t I visit FHS with Tsuzurun?’!”

That surprises Tsuzuru. It’s still hard for him to wrap around the idea that their feelings had been mutual all this time. Back when they were still schoolmates, they had nothing to tie them together except for chance meetings - no club activities, no same friend groups, nothing. The fact that they are even interacting now is a miracle in itself. When Kazunari graduated, he had given all his kohai his contact number and socials and that hadn’t made Tsuzuru think he was any more special than any of Kazunari’s other friends.

And just like that, a year passed with Tsuzuru only seeing Kazunari indirectly when he occasionally actually checked his Instablam (ahem not that he only checked for Kazunari ahem). Tsuzuru honestly thought that’d be the end of his highschool career’s yearning, but then the director unknowingly enabled him to finally reach out and text that number.

Life works in mysterious ways.

“Tsuzurun,” Kazunari calls out, waving his hand in front of Tsuzuru. He puffs and grins as he points to himself. “You’re staring.” 

Blood rushes up to Tsuzuru’s cheeks and he reflexively looks away. “It’s just...we’re back here. It looks the same but everything is so different.”

Kazunari chuckles. “Well! You are taller now!” He swipes the distance between the top of their heads. “And your hair was still all dark brown before! Ah, I like either one tho. You look great no matter what!”

It’s a wonder how his boyfriend can say such brazen embarrassing things with such earnestness.

“Ah! There it is!” Kazunari tugs at his polo lightly, beckoning Tsuzuru to follow before he ambles to one of the classrooms.

“Nice! Kobasen left it open like he said he would!”

Tsuzuru inspects the room and sees it filled with different paintings and artworks on the wall, as well as several stools at one side, next to a bunch of easels. “The art room?”

His boyfriend nods and approaches the wide windows. The sunset makes Kazunari’s bleached hair a golden orange and he looks simply ethereal. 

He waits for Tsuzuru to reach him, both hands on the pane before asking, “Remember when I asked you to model in my 3 rd year?”

Tsuzuru nods. It’s hard not to.

_ “Minagi, a flashy senior is looking for you!” _

There was only one person who fit that description back then. After a year of chance encounters, and friendly chats. and whatnot, Kazunari had become a staple in Tsuzuru’s school life. 

It had also been when Tsuzuru realized that what he learns from stories is not always what happens in real life. He learned that it’s not that your heart beats fast every time that special person is near, it’s that Kazunari would maybe pick out a leaf from his hair and such a small action somehow catches his whole attention. He learned that Kazunari didn’t somehow transform into a beautiful does-no-wrong creature but stayed exactly the same and somehow still looked so, so endearing, even when covered in paints. He learned that liking someone doesn’t stop you from bickering with them over the pettiest thing that he would have easily forgiven had it been a spat with one of his younger siblings instead.

And he learned that when Kazunari has that serious look in his eyes about art, contrasting his usual playful demeanor, he’d be speechless at the sight, throat dry and hands sweating. And he’s sure that a classmate or two noticed him gawking over the artist during the school exhibition for the piece Tsuzuru modeled for.

So yes, Tsuzuru does certainly remember.

Kazunari’s face is fully flushed as he turns to Tsuzuru. “Actually, I could have chosen anything as my subject but I wanted an excuse to hang out with you before graduating.”

Maybe it’s because they’re the only ones in the room, but Tsuzuru can hear the drumming in his chest clearly.

The humming of an old familiar pop song his mother always used to sing fills the air as Kazunari places his hand on top of Tsuzuru’s. “There was this sesh where I was uber stuck with the direction I wanted to go with, but then you started whistlin’ this tune. I stopped for a full second when I looked up. You were lookin’ out the window with a gentle smile on your face and I was just, ‘Wow’.”

He closes his eyes. “I know I sound casual saying embarrassing things now, but before, I didn’t know how to be brave at all.”

Green eyes open and meet Tsuzuru’s gaze. “At that moment, I really, really wanted to kiss you.”

Sometimes, your heart gets so full and you can’t stop the smile that adorns your face. Tsuzuru is a writer with several plays under his belt, but he has no words to describe how Kazunari is making him feel right now - and so he resorts to action instead. 

Tsuzuru leans in and closes the space between them.

He cups Kazunari’s face with his other hand and peppers him with even more kisses. It’s been a while since they were intimate like this. He rests his forehead on Kazunari’s, then sees the other blinking at him, face red.

He immediately lets go. “Sorry! I thought that was a signal”

“Ah, no! I don’t mind!” Kazunari giggles and proceeds to embrace Tsuzuru, hands wrapped around his whole torso. He pecks Tsuzuru on the cheek, mirroring what Tsuzuru had done to him just moments earlier. 

Kazunari lets go and laughs some more. “Tsuzurun, we might get caught and punished even if we’re not students here anymore.”

If Tsuzuru hadn’t already been blushing earlier, he would be now.

Right. They're at a school.

Oh does Kazunari make him feel like an impulsive kid. But truly, he’s one of the few people Tsuzuru can feel like he  _ can _ be like that and not the dependable Tsuzuru everyone always relies on.

His boyfriend might have stopped the kissing, but it doesn’t prevent him from reaching for Tsuzuru’s arm and wrapping it around him before resting the back of his head right next to Tsuzuru’s face.

“While you were sick,” Kazunari starts, “I missed you a lot, ya know? Sounds stupid but it made me think how easily we could have just passed each other by and have never known each other at all. I don’t take us being together for granted, Tsuzurun, and I never want you to feel like I do.

“So I just wanted to come back here where we first met and say thank you. Meeting you changed my life for the better. Though I like thinkin’ that even if we met some other way, way way way later in life, we would still be, ya know, in love and all.”

The artist intertwines his fingers with Tsuzuru’s, and then his tone goes all serious. “I know we’re still real young and promises can be so flimsy, but for now, can I ask you to stay with me, Tsuzurun?”

How could Tsuzuru ever say no to that?

He kisses the top of Kazunari’s head and whispers his answer.

_ Yes. Of course. Don’t ever doubt it. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> scream with me about tsuzukazu [@meclanitea](https://twitter.com/meclanitea) on twt!
> 
> I made a [tzkz server](https://discord.gg/U8qzCjT2s9) btw!


End file.
